


i'm pulling on your heart to push my luck

by doctorsorders_deathboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Nico, M/M, Smut, Soulmate AU, Top!Will, dominant!Will, i mean it's not really sub/dom but it kind of alludes to it, i think??, sin sin sin, so much sin oh gods, solangelo, submissive!nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsorders_deathboy/pseuds/doctorsorders_deathboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Soulmates can feel each other's emotions/sensations, and Solangelo has been together for a while. So one day Nico's bored and decides to mess with Will. He goes to the Hades cabin where no one can see him and starts jerking off, and halfway across the camp in the infirmary Will is working with a patient and he can *FEEL* it but he has to keep a straight face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm pulling on your heart to push my luck

**Author's Note:**

> You're all thirsty and I'm thirsty and Will's thirsty and Nico's thirsty and now we all have this piece of sin.
> 
> (the fic title is from bite by troye sivan)

The way Will saw it, there were serious pros and cons to the whole soulmate thing.

On the bright side, knowing that they were meant to be together helped to lessen or completely dissipate a lot of their insecurities about their relationship. Knowing that no matter what happened, they’d still love each other back was extremely reassuring. Sure, there had been the whole awkward “Holy shit, we’re soulmates” conversation but after that was over with, they quickly fell into a happy relationship together.

There were, however, the cons.

Being able to feel your soulmate’s emotions and sensations was something both Will and Nico had taken a while to adjust to. I mean, growing up Will would sometimes feel these really intense waves of emotion that seemingly came from nowhere but it was a lot different now that he actually knew Nico. When he was a kid and he’d suddenly become overwhelmed by grief or excitement,  he’d just worry about his soulmate or be excited for them from afar. Now, whenever he felt emotions that weren’t his own, he’d be compelled to actually go and talk to Nico about them. Having to confront everything head on was something new to both of them.

Right after they had first gotten together, their connection seemed to grow stronger. They’d feel each other’s emotions for the littlest things and it happened constantly. It took them a while, but they did learn to control their emotions a bit better. They figured out how to keep most of their feelings to themselves so that the other person wasn’t constantly updated on the other’s mood. They weren’t able to keep the other from feeling their emotions when they were especially strong, however, and they weren’t able to stop the other from feeling other especially strong sensations such as serious wounds.

Will could vividly remember eating lunch one day and suddenly doubling over as he felt a sharp pain in his side. He’d been absolutely hysterical, and not due to the pain. He wouldn’t stop panicking until Nico showed up at camp wounded but alive, reassuring Will that he’d be fine. Will had been beyond embarrassed afterwards, but Nico had just given him a smile and kissed him until he stopped worrying.

That had also been the day that they discovered how amazing sex could be when you shared your partner’s sensations.

One night shortly after they had gotten together, they had laid together and talked about the various times throughout their childhoods when they’d felt each other’s emotions. When Will brought up the intense sense of hopelessness he’d felt when he was ten, Nico went on to explain about Bianca. Will returned the favor by talking about Lee and Michael. When Will had told Nico the story of how one day in the middle of class he’d acutely felt like someone was touching his dick, Nico had doubled over in laughter, even though his face was bright red from embarrassment.

“Please tell me that was the only time my masturbation affected you?” he had asked, his hands covering his face.

Will had grinned. “There was one other time. Thankfully I was alone then so I could enjoy it.”

“Oh gods.” Nico’s groan had only been met with a laugh from Will.

Luckily, most of the cons of the whole soulmate arrangement were things that Will and Nico were able to work through. There were, however, some issues that stayed.

One day while Will was finishing up in the infirmary, one of those issues popped up. He was stitching up a patient’s arm when he first felt it. Originally, he just frowned and shifted in his seat, figuring he was just feeling hot and bothered that day. When the feeling continued, Will’s breath stopped for a moment. This had happened twice to him before. But… Nico knew better now. If Nico was just jacking off, he knew how to keep the sensation to himself so that he wasn’t disturbing Will in any way. Which meant that Nico…

Will swallowed in realization. _That bastard._

“Is something wrong?” the patient asked, a girl around the age of ten.

“No,” Will said, clearing his throat. “Sorry, no, I’m fine. I’m almost done, you’re doing great. Just keep holding still, please.”

Will started focusing on steadying his breathing just as much as cleanly stitching up the girl’s arm, which was not a great thing to do. Will’s breath would hitch occasionally but otherwise he managed to stay quiet, which he considered a great accomplishment.

He actually did a pretty good job of ignoring the fact that he was definitely getting an erection now and that that would definitely be a problem once he stood up until he suddenly took a sharp intake of breath.

Nico fucking flicked his wrist, _right_ where Will liked it.

Will coughed. “Austin, could you please finish up here for me? I need to take care of something urgent.” He quickly stood up, rushing to the bathroom.

Austin’s eyes widened upon seeing Will’s now very visible problem. “ _Oh._ ”

“Shut up,” Will grumbled, slamming and locking the bathroom door behind himself. He gripped the sink tightly, trying to work up as much aggravation as possible and channeling it towards Nico. Will considered various methods of revenge, but eventually muttered, “Fuck it,” and grabbed a towel to carry so that his problem wasn’t visible to the campers he was about to pass. He hurried across the green towards the Hades cabin, putting together his plan for once he got there. Nico was in for it this time.

When Will burst through the door, he found Nico laying spread out on his bed, stark naked and lazily stroking himself. Nico grinned at him. “You look tense.”

Will growled, which admittedly surprised him but didn’t stop him from jerking his shirt over his head and quickly getting on top of Nico, pulling him into a punishing kiss.

Nico gasped in shock before kissing back just as eagerly.

When Will pulled out of the kiss, he was still close enough to speak against Nico’s lips. “You interrupted me during work, Nico. That wasn’t very nice of you, now was it?” His voice was much lower than normal, which surprised Will but he was also rather satisfied by it.

Nico’s breathing was heavy. “Wanted you so bad,” he whimpered.

“Yeah? Want me to fuck you?”

Nico nodded, tugging at Will’s shorts. “ _Please._ ”

Will groaned. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty, di Angelo.” He quickly flipped their positions as he shoved his shorts and boxers down to his knees.

Nico didn’t wait for instructions. His face was already down at Will’s crotch. He glanced up momentarily to make sure that Will was on board with all of this, but then he was leaning forward and nipping at Will’s hips and thighs.

Will shuddered, his hands coming to rest in Nico’s hair. It’d been a while since they’d done anything like this and he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it. He guided Nico’s head to his length, getting impatient. “You’ve done enough teasing for today, Nico.”

Nico grinned at that before pressing kisses up and down Will’s cock. He stopped at the bottom to suck Will’s balls into his mouth but then returned to the tip after a harsh tug from Will. He slowly sucked the head into his mouth, meeting Will’s eyes the whole time.

Will growled, pushing Nico farther down his length. “I told you, no more teasing.”

Nico hummed, pulling off of Will’s cock. “And what if I _do_ want to tease you? What would you do then?” His eyebrows were raised innocently but a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

There was a tense moment when Will didn’t do anything, but after a moment, he calmly stood up, pushing Nico off of him.

“Where are you going?” Nico asked, a tinge of uncertainty in his voice.

“You’re going to stretch yourself,” Will said, low and quiet and downright dangerous, as he finished pulling off his pants. “And you’re going to think about how rude you’ve been today, teasing me even after I came here to give you what you want. And then, if you’re lucky, I’m going to fuck you once I come back, understood?” Will tossed Nico the bottle of lube that he grabbed from Nico’s bedside drawer.

Nico nodded, his pupils blown wide.

“I asked you if you understood,” Will repeated, this time a bit sharply.

“Yes, sir.”

Will raised his eyes at that. That was new. “Good.” He turned and went into the bathroom, leaving Nico shivering on the bed.

Will leaned against the sink, trying to steady his breaths. He had a plan for how he wanted this to go, but he wanted to get Nico more worked up first. As he waited, lazily stroking his length, his mind wandered to the various things he’d like to do to Nico if he had more supplies, the different toys he’d like to try out, all of the sounds he could get Nico to make. He swallowed hard. When Nico got like this, when he got so submissive and needy, Will’s mind had a bad habit of going to especially dirty places.

When Will decided Nico should be ready by now (read: when he couldn’t stand waiting any longer), he calmly returned to the room, where he found Nico shaking on the bed, fingering himself and tugging on his cock.

Will tsked. “I never said that you could touch yourself. You were only supposed to stretch to get ready for me.”

Nico let out a strangled moan. “N-Need you so b-bad,” he choked out, stroking himself even faster.

Will got up onto the bed, pulling Nico’s hands away. “Get on all fours, babe, c’mon.” Nico complied immediately, his thighs still shaking.

“Please, Will,” he whimpered.

Will laughed softly, keeping up his calm demeanor. “Why don’t I check if you did a good job stretching yourself, hm?

Nico nodded desperately. “Please,” he repeated, pushing his ass towards Will.

Will smirked at that, lubing up his fingers. He loved having Nico like this.

His first finger went in easily and with a moan of approval from Nico. Will slipped in another, pumping them both in and out until Nico cried out his name. “There,” Nico gasped, pushing back onto Will’s fingers. “Right there, _fuck_.”

Will smiled, pumping his fingers faster, though Nico was fucking himself back on Will’s fingers so enthusiastically that not much effort was required from Will. “Oh gods,” Nico whimpered, clutching the sheets even tighter. “I’m close.”

Will doubled his efforts and Nico’s noises continued to get louder and louder until―

“No, Will, fuck, please,” Nico begged, pushing back, but Will’s fingers were gone.

“Now, come on, you wouldn’t want it to be over so quickly, now would you?” Will asked as he rolled on a condom he’d grabbed from Nico’s drawer.

Nico groaned, dropping his head to the bed.

Will finished lubing up, lining himself up with Nico’s entrance. “Ready?” he asked, though he knew the answer very well.

“ _Yes_ , Will, gods, please.” Nico pushed himself back but Will pulled away.

“Patient,” he chastised, stroking Nico’s thighs.

Nico swallowed hard, his shoulders trembling.

Will slowly tilted his head to the side. “Apologize,” he ordered after a moment.

Nico glanced back over his shoulder, his brow furrowed. “What?” he asked, confusion and desperation filling his features.

“Apologize,” Will repeated. “I don’t want you to think that I’m rewarding you for teasing.”

Nico smirked lightly at that. “I’m sorry, I really am, just― fuck, please, Will, I need you so bad.”

Will leaned down to press a soft kiss to the nape of Nico’s neck before slowly pushing in.

Nico moaned, pushing back quickly and tightening around Will’s length.

“Please,” he said again. “Fuck me.”

“Hm, I don’t know,” Will said, running his hands over Nico’s body. “I’m still not sure if you deserve it.” Will’s own self control was running thin at that point, but he kept up the game.

“Will, fuck, I won’t ever do that again, just please, I’m about to go insane, gods.”

Will stopped holding back.

He fucked Nico hard, pushing his shoulders down into the mattress and panting into his neck.

They both let go of any reservations they’d had, and the pathway between them opened up so that they could feel each other’s sensations. Will let out a moan himself at that, feeling the intensity of Nico’s pleasure combined with his own.

They both chased their highs desperately, having completely given up on any teasing they’d had planned. Will had wanted to make Nico hold off his orgasm for a while, but he couldn’t care less anymore, he just needed to come.

Nico came first, shuddering and crying out into the mattress, becoming impossibly tighter around Will. Will didn’t last much longer after that, groaning into Nico’s shoulder as he let go.

They both lay there afterwards, catching their breath.

“Wow,” was the only syllable Will was capable of making at that moment.

Nico grinned. “I didn’t know you could get like that.”

“I didn’t know that I’m to be referred to as _sir_ ,” Will retorted, smirking at Nico.

Will's laughter was muffled by the pillow that Nico threw at him.

~*~

A week later, in the middle of teaching a group of younger demigods how to sword fight, Nico gulped as he felt his pants tighten. A wave of satisfaction washed over him that Nico knew wasn’t his own. He sent as much aggravation as he could muster back towards Will, but then Will squeezed in _just_ the right spot and Nico had to make an excuse to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok well I'm off to bathe in holy water now, hopefully this wasn't crap.
> 
> My tumblr: [doctorsorders-deathboy](http://doctorsorders-deathboy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ~*Comments and Kudos help to cleanse me of my sin*~
> 
> -Aspen


End file.
